


Thou art Quickly Moved to Strike

by onestepatatime32



Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: Another day, another disaster
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Kudos: 39
Collections: Guess the author Round three





	Thou art Quickly Moved to Strike

**Author's Note:**

> fill for last week's takarazuka guess the author!  
> Prompt: "it had to be you"

Mercutio’s day was going less than well. It was one of those days where every other second something minor seemed to go the exact wrong way, where he couldn’t make a single turn without something falling flat. Ordinarily he’d laugh off being late for school, tripping down the stairs, getting a harsh warning from a teacher, but today the small failures were piling up. Thus, his long-awaited lunch of Chex Mix getting stuck in the vending machine was the absolute last straw.

“Mercutio! Whatー” Benvolio’s startled response was cut off by a second angry yell from Mercutio as he kicked the machine again (violently enough to shake it soundly this time). 

“Give me my DAMN food,” he hissed through gritted teeth, landing another kick on the glass before Benvolio jerked him back from it. 

“Mercutio, please, if you have to pick a fight it could at least be with something you won’t get in trouble for breaking.” He paused and considered the snack caught tantalizingly close to the bottom of the machine. “I’ll get it.”

Mercutio sulked back with crossed arms and watched Benvolio glance up and down the corridor before angling his body awkwardly to reach inside the machine. 

“Oooh, close!”

Benvolio glared up at him and angled his shoulder differently to try again, scrabbling at the edge of the rack before sagging a bit. “Shit, I can’t reach it.”  
“Try lying down?” 

Mercutio watched him strain a little farther, but he was still just short of the bag. “Where’s Tybalt’s long-armed ass when you need him...” He sighed and began to pull his arm back only to stop short. 

“Mercutio,” he said, closing his eyes, “I think I’m stuck.”

It took a moment to set in, but when it did Mercutio had to struggle not to laugh. “You’re what?”

Benvolio flushed. “My arm is stuck.”

“Do you want me to call Romeo or-or Tybalt, orー”

“No! No, no, don’t do that. It’s fine.”

“You know,” Mercutio began, savoring the absurdity of the situation, “I always knew that if one of us was ever gonna...gonna get their arm stuck in a vending machine it’d be you.” 

“Is that so?”

“Of course! You’d fight your own shadow, why not the snack machine?” 

“Would I now.”

Mercutio languidly draped himself over Benvolio’s lap. “I’ve never known anyone who made so many dumb choices in my life.” 

They both dissolved into laughter. When he could catch his breath Benvolio collected himself and punched his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly with his free hand. “If I made half as many as you we’d both be long dead by now. Text Romeo before the janitor finds us? I don’t fancy detention.”

In the end they did evade capture, and though they had to wait a good while for Romeo to show up Mercutio found he felt much lighter than before, lying there simply breathing, feeling Benvolio’s laughter beneath his ribs. He closed his eyes for a second and smiled; the bad days were worth it for moments like this.


End file.
